The instant invention relates generally to gas cylinder carriers and more specifically it relates to a propane tank safety carrier.
Numerous gas cylinder carriers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect gas cylinders during handling and transportation thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. nos. 3,921,872; 4,294,481 and 4,624,495 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.